The Little Vampire Girl
by GhostGirl69
Summary: This is a fantasy story about a vampire girl named Jayde that falls in love with her best friend who is actually human, but than when evil lurks in the shadows Jayde must rise to the challenge and take a risk to save lives.
1. The Beginning

The Little Vampire Girl ~ Prologue

The little vampire girl stood there in the doorway to her parents room. Inside she found the ashes of her father and the corpse of her mother on the white carpet that was tainted with blood. She caught a glimpse of a person -possibly the killer- fleeing into the woods across the street. A few small tears fled from her large sapphire blue eyes. The little vampire girl mourned for her parents in silence as to not alert her younger sister of the terrible tragedy. It would break her little heart to see her younger sister cry.  
The little vampire girl grabbed as many things as her little arms would allow and took her younger sister to flee into the night to a relative that lived only a few blocks away, their Aunt Debbie and Cousin Emma. The little vampire girl protected her younger sister, watching out for any sign of danger the entire walk to their aunt's house.  
The little vampire girl walked up to the door step of her aunt's house and reached up to ring the doorbell. The lights in the window turned on and their aunt answered the door. Debbie was surprised to see the two young girls at her door step so late at night. "What are you girls doing outside?" She asked. "Where are your parents." The little vampire girl let a few tears slip as she opened her small mouth to speak.  
"Dead"  
As if that single word meant the end of the world, the little vampire girl burst into tears and began to cry uncontrollably.  
Debbie was shocked and brought the two girls into her home. She started to worry about what horrid fate her brother and his wife must've come to. The little vampire girl held onto her younger sister -who was asleep on the couch- and fell asleep to their aunt talking on the phone.


	2. Movie Theater Disaster

The Little Vampire Girl ~ Chapter 1 "Movie Theater Disaster"

"Jayde what do you have for homework tonight?" Emma asked. "I only have science and math." Jayde answered.

It has been 8 years since Jayde had been a witness to her parent's death. Jayde was now 14 years old, living with her Aunt Debbie, Cousin Emma, and younger sister Rose. Rose has long forgotten her parent's death, but Jayde continues to be haunted by the terrible tragedy and she struggles to keep her composer. Ever since her parent's death Jayde has suddenly become the target of bullying by 2 ungrateful girls. Debbie is clueless to the bullying that Jayde goes through and she worries about the random injuries that appear on her body when Jayde comes home. Jayde refuses to tell Debbie about the bullying because she doesn't want to be bullied for any other reason than the fact that she has no parents and a useless being.

Jayde popped a blood bag from the fridge into the microwave and set it for half a minute. She always preferred her blood warm because it seemed to go down her throat smoother and quicker. Rose found it to be strange to drink it warm, but she never bugged Jayde about it.

Jayde bit into the bag when she took it out of the microwave and plopped down onto the couch in her aunt's living room as she drank the luscious red liquid within the bag. Jayde turned the 42" plasma TV on to find nothing interesting on except for a rerun of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ which she found ironic because it was her favorite show to watch. Jayde had turned the TV off when the doorbell rang. Rose went to answer the door when a voice boomed into the house.

"Tanner Grant reporting for duty"

It was Jayde's best friend Tanner. He was very rambunctious, obnoxious, and rather stupid. He was the only one who knew about Jayde's family being vampires outside of her aunt's house. He was a very loyal and trustworthy friend that Jayde knew she could trust with any secret.

"Hey Tanner, what do you want now?" Jayde asked as she rounded the corner of the living room to the entrance way of the house. "I'm stealing you away for the night to go see _A Haunting in Connecticut_." Tanner said with a big eager grin. Jayde's eyes lit up like the Fourth of July. She had wanted to go see that movie for a very long time. Debbie walked over to Jayde who turned and starred at her with hopeful eyes. Debbie gave a sigh and handed her a twenty. "Go wild" Debbie said.

"Thank you Debbie" Jayde took the money and gave Debbie a quick hug before grabbing a quick snack pack and bounced out the door with Tanner. Jayde smiled even more when she saw Tanner's older brother, Danny's small silver car parked in the driveway with Danny in the front seat. "Long time, no see Jayde" Danny said as Tanner and Jayde got into the car. "Yeah, you too" Jayde said. Tanner and Jayde rambled on and on about how excited they were for the movie until they arrived at the movie theater.

They nearly jumped out of the car while it was still moving as they approached the theater. They quickly got their tickets and waited in line of the movie. Jayde pulled out her snack pack and amazed at the beautiful red liquid that sloshed around in the plastic container. She quickly downed it and threw the empty plastic container before entering the movie theater. "Man this movie is going to be so awesome." Tanner said with excitement. "Hell yeah" Jayde said with her famous grin. Jayde and Tanner laughed as they entered the theater and walked up the steps to the top seats. Along the way up the steps Jayde noticed a girl that was walking in front of her. She was wearing a skirt with high heels and a vein in her leg was pulse furiously with each step she took. Jayde looked away and shut her mouth to hide her growing incisors.

When Jayde and Tanner found their favorite seats in the middle of the top row they quickly sat down and waited for the movie they had been talking about seeing for so long. "Are you gonna be able to handle this Jayde?" Tanner asked. "Yeah, I just downed a snack pack so I should be fine." Jayde said. "What about your fangs?" Tanner asked. "Don't worry they'll calm down soon." Jayde said, flashing off her famous grin. "Plus I could just feed off you if I need to." Jayde laughed. "Dude, that is so not funny" Tanner chuckled. "But you're laughing." Jayde said.

The lights had finally dimmed out, signifying that the movie was about to start. Jayde and Tanner went quiet and sat back in their seats, anxious for the movie to begin. Jayde felt her incisors retreat into her gums and she relaxed more into her seat. When the movie started Jayde got lost in the movie and couldn't pull her eyes away from the screen. It was full of much needed suspense and loads of blood and gore. Jayde loved the movie just like she knew she would. Tanner and Jayde both gasped plenty of time and laughed a lot at certain scenes in the movie. When the movie credits ended and the movie came to a close the theater lights went on rather quickly, nearly blinding Jayde for a moment.

"Wow, just, wow, that was amazing." Jayde said. "That was one of the best horror movies I have ever seen." Tanner said. Tanner and Jayde got up from their seats and headed towards the theater exit. When they reached the lobby they exploded into rambles, rants, and reenactments of the movie. When the two managed to calm down Tanner called up his brother to come pick them up and Jayde looked around the lobby. Her eyes stopped instantly as they came across to familiar cheerleaders that always bullied her. Jayde shivered.

The two girls, Brittany and Rachel, were both beautiful and popular cheerleaders at Jayde's school. Brittany was the squad captain and Rachel was her most loyal servant. Brittany was never like Jayde because Jayde came off as intimidating towards her, but she tried to get Jayde to join the squad, but when Jayde refused the offer Brittany began to strive for Jayde's disappearance. Ever since then Brittany and her dearest servant Rachel have been bullying Jayde.

Jayde tried to be as invisible and hid behind Tanner so they wouldn't look her way. "Jayde, what the hell are you doing?" Tanner asked. "Brittany and Rachel are here, I don't want to be found." Jayde said. "Jayde, are they still bullying you? You said they stopped." Jayde froze. She had forgotten that she wasn't telling Tanner about the bullying so he wouldn't worry. She just blew her cover and lied to her best friend. Tanner was hurt because he thought Jayde could trust him, but now he thought he was betrayed.

"I'm sorry Tanner, I didn't…" "Its fine Jayde, really, I don't wanna hear your excuses." Tanner said with grief. Jayde was devastated. She had betrayed her best friend and hurt him. Tanner looked completely hurt and turned away from Jayde. He walked out of the building to think while Jayde was frozen inside with pain.

Jayde quickly snapped out of her dilemma when a sudden pain came to her shoulders. Jayde turned her head and right there behind her –digging their manicured claws into her shoulders- was Brittany and Rachel. Without a word to Jayde, Rachel dragged Jayde out through the back doors of the lobby. Rachel pinned Jayde to the wall with incredible strength and dug her nails deeper into Jayde's shoulders. Jayde bit her tongue to keep in her scream and glared at Brittany who only watched with a smirk standing only a few feet away from her.

"Fancy running into you here orphan" Brittany said with a superior sounding voice. Jayde hated every word that came out of Brittany's filthy mouth. She wished she could take those words and shove it right up Brittany's little princess ass. "What do you want Brittany?" Jayde asked through her teeth. "I only want you to leave the school, if anything you should leave the city. You don't belong here." Brittany said. "I'm not gonna give into you, you serpent. I'm not gonna join your little demon squad either." Jayde said. Brittany had a look of disgust on her face and Rachel punched Jayde hard in the stomach and switched to pinning her by her neck, nearly choking her.

"Just play nice orphan and you can get out of this without causing any trouble." Brittany said. "You're the only one who's causing trouble Blondie. I'm not gonna be put under your little thumb. Why don't you give up?" Jayde spat out at Brittany.

Brittany was really pissed and looked at Rachel to give her the signal to eliminate Jayde. Rachel punched hard into Jayde's stomach continuously. Jayde kept her mouth shut; she would not allow herself to scream for help no matter how much it hurt. Rachel grabbed Jayde by the arms and lifted her before throwing her into a big rock. Jayde's back hit the rock hard and Jayde let out a small screech. Rachel approached Jayde and started kicking her continuously in the stomach. All the while Brittany just watched with a smug smile on her face. Rachel stopped for a moment and lifted Jayde's head by her hair. "Say Mercy" Brittany asked. "Like hell" Jayde managed to say. Rachel dropped Jayde's head to the ground and took a good stomp on Jayde's head. "This isn't over orphan" Brittany said before leaving with Rachel.

Jayde laid there on the ground clutching her stomach and gasping for air, but it hurt so much to breathe so she could only take short and shallow breaths. Her head hurt like crazy as well as her back and her stomach. Jayde wanted to scream out in pain as loud as she could, but she wouldn't allow herself to do it. Tears threatened and stung her eyes, but Jayde swallowed them back so they wouldn't betray her.

It was very quiet and Jayde continued to remain on the ground. She was in too much pain to get up let alone move. She was sure Tanner had left by now, still mad at her, so she didn't have a way to get home. She never wanted to tell Tanner about the bullying because she didn't want him to get involved in her problems. She didn't want him to get hurt.

In the midst of the silence she could faintly hear the sound of foots steps coming towards her and a voice calling for her. She thought she was hearing things at first, but then the voice became louder and soon she saw a pair of DC sneakers appear in front of her. Jayde forced herself to look up and there she saw Tanner's face. Worried as all hell.

"Jayde, speak to me, are you alright?" Tanner asked. "Why…did you come for me?" Jayde managed to whisper. "You're my best friend remember, I could never leave you behind even if I was mad at you." Tanner smirked.

Tanner bent down and picked up Jayde bridle-style and headed over to Danny's car. Danny looked worried and opened the back door for Tanner. Tanner carefully placed Jayde in the back seat before closing the door and sliding into the passenger seat.

"I'm so sorry…for not say anything Tanner…I wanted to protect you…from getting involved." Jayde whispered, nearly on the verge of tears. "I know, I understand."

Although she couldn't see his face, Jayde could tell that Tanner was on the verge of tears as well. She had almost gotten killed trying to protect him which was a reckless decision, but also an honorable one too.

When Jayde got home Debbie almost lost her breath at the sight of Jayde's condition. Tanner carried Jayde into the house while Danny waited outside in his car. Debbie got a heated blood bag for Jayde and quickly gave it to her as she rested on the couch. Jayde could smell the sweet scented blood inside and quickly bit a hole into it before sucking in the delicious red liquid. Jayde almost felt immediate relief and continued to take in the red liquid that she loved so much. Tanner made sure Jayde would do alright on her own before he left the house and went home with his brother.

"Jayde, what happened?" Debbie asked. "It's nothing, I was just messing around and got hurt is all." Jayde lied. "You got into another fight didn't you" Rose said. "Serves you right" Rose added. "A fight? Jayde what's really going on?" Debbie asked, more serious this time. Jayde didn't answer. "Jayde is getting bullied by the cheerleaders because she didn't want to join the squad." Rose said bluntly. "Jayde, why don't you become a cheerleader? You'd be really good at it." Debbie said. "Because I don't want to be a part of the slut squad Deb, just leave me alone." Jayde snapped.

Jayde got up from the couch and slowly made her way down stairs to the basement where her chamber was. She plopped down on her red velvet covered bed and moaned as her stomach throbbed. Tomorrow was going to be a hell of a long day. Jayde finished the blood bag before throwing it into a biohazard trash can that was kept in her room for safety purposes and went to sleep.


	3. Transfer Tragedy

The Little Vampire Girl ~ Chapter 2 "Transfer Tragedy"

Jayde winced as her stomach hurt when she sat down at the lunch table. Debbie insisted that she stay home, but Jayde refused to retreat like a wimp. She didn't want Brittany and Rachel to pick on her for calling it quits and staying home like a baby.

"Jayde, you look terrible, why didn't you stay home?" Tanner asked. "Dude, there is no way that I'm staying home and say I lost the fight." Jayde said. "Yeah, but still your body-uh never mind" Tanner trailed off. "You guys got room for a transfer?"

Jayde looked up and saw a very tall, good looking guy with shaggy blonde hair and turquoise eyes. He was very pale like her and wore a navy blue sweat shirt with a white t-shirt, baggy jeans, and brown boots. Without question Jayde scooted down for him. Tanner only glared at the new comer as he felt a strong feeling of jealousy. Clyde smiled at the little black haired girl and sat next to her. He felt a slight chill with how close he was to the little girl, but he couldn't help but to notice her sweet blue eyes.

"So you're the famous new kid who transferred in from Russia." Tanner said with a slightly annoyed tone. "Yes, my name is Clyde. The weather here is much different than my mothering country." Clyde said. Jayde quickly recognized his Russian accent and smiled. "My name is Jayde and this is my childhood friend Tanner." Clyde felt welcomed by Jayde's smile. "Welcome to the loser capitol of this lunchroom." Jayde laughed. "Popular people sit over to the right, Nerds sit to the left, Goths sit outside, and the losers sit on this side of the lunchroom."

As the 3 of them laughed at Jayde's funny welcoming speech, Jayde found it hard to laugh as her limbs pulsed with pain that wouldn't allow her to laugh. Clyde watched Jayde struggle to breathe and begin to cough with great concern. Jayde winced as she tried to breathe normally and pulled out her blood filled Twinkie and blood-pilled sandwich. As she took a bite of her sandwich she felt the blood capsules explode blood in her mouth and felt immediately relieved. She could feel her hungry incisors retreat into her gums. She hadn't even noticed that they were exposed.

"So Tanner, we hitting the arcade after school?" Jayde asked. "You sure you want to be messing around with your broken ribs?" Tanner asked. "I'll be fine" Jayde said. Then she realized that it wasn't just her and Tanner sitting at the table. She glanced over at Clyde who looked lost and curious. "Broken ribs" Clyde said. "It's alright transfer, you have nothing to fear." Jayde said. She jumped onto the table with thumbs up and her famous grin. "No matter the reasons or casualties, Lady Jayde never backs down from a fight and always stands strong." Jayde proudly announced. "Jayde you're crazy. Get down from there before somebody sees you." Tanner and Clyde laughed. Jayde gave a chuckle before returning to her seat. "Mind if I join you guys?" Clyde asked. "No problem transfer, lets meet up at the big tree in the courtyard." Jayde said.

Lunch was close to being over so the three split and went to their afternoon classes. Jayde had gym, but thanks to Debbie's excuse note, she was excused from gym for the whole week. Jayde felt relieved that she could just kick back on the bleachers and enjoy watching the rest of the class play basketball. Jayde was really short for her age, but thanks to her vampire speed she was pretty fast on the court and often enjoyed gym. The teacher was nice and often told her about joining the basketball team, but she would decline because she couldn't enjoy the sport as much if she were on a team. But Jayde often thought that it was alright to join because it was an indoors sport so she wouldn't have to worry about the sun.

Once again, while Jayde sat on the bleachers, she thought about joining the basketball team. She wouldn't need to worry about being exposed for being a vampire because no one would be able to tell. She was part Hispanic so her skin tone was a natural tan. She hadn't had an increase in appetite yet either. Jayde confirmed her answer and after class she walked up to the teacher.

"I want to join the basketball team."

The teacher's eyes grew with delight and she smiled from ear to ear. Jayde got a sheet for all the information about the practices and games and left the gym feeling satisfied about her decision.

After school Jayde took a stop at the gym to pick up her team uniform and smiled at her number, _16._ It was her favorite number. She left the gym and headed out to meet up with Tanner and Clyde at the big tree in the courtyard. Tanner started to get impatient when the sound of the school doors opening caught his attention. Out came Jayde waving a jersey in her hands. "I joined the basketball team" Jayde shouted. Tanner was surprised and gave Jayde a huge hug.

"You actually did it?" Tanner asked. "Yeah, I finally did it." Jayde smiled. "When's your first practice?" Clyde asked. "Friday" Jayde answered. "Wait, what about your ribs?" Tanner asked. "They'll be fine, don't worry about it." Jayde said.

The three headed out, but first stopped by Tanner's house to drop off their things before going to the arcade. There were a couple of new games that were added since the last time Jayde had visited and she planned on trying them all. Jayde immediately spotted a _Dance Dance Revolution_ game that looked like the new version that came out in stores recently.

"Hey Bubba, how are the new games?" Jayde asked. "They are excellent" Bubba grinned.

Bubba is the owner of the arcade center. He was tall, tan, and skinny. He had a shaved head, but he often let his hair grow out. He was very muscular and had a scruffy beard. He may look mean, but he's kind down to the core. Jayde and Tanner are fluent customers so they became really good friends with Bubba.

"You got a new friend?" Bubba asked. "Transfer student, his name his Clyde." Tanner mumbled, sneaking a glare at Clyde. "Oh, where from" Bubba asked. "Russia" Clyde answered. "Ah, the mothering country of the vast tundra" Bubba trailed off.

Jayde walked over to the _Dance Dance Revolution_ game and Tanner quickly shot her a warning glare. "My legs are as fast as lightning, they all say, try to beat me if you dare." Jayde laughed. "I'm up to your challenge." Clyde said and got on the second mat next to Jayde.

Clyde and Jayde went at it for a long time, neither one giving in. Jayde's ribs didn't bother her either. After many rounds of _Dance Dance Revolution_ the two finally decided to call it quits.

"I am very impressed transfer; it's been a while since anyone's gotten tied with me for so long." Jayde grinned. "My legs can match your speed on _DDR _any day." Clyde laughed.

Jayde started to see the room spin and twirl around her. She shot a quick glance at Tanner before immense pain overtook her and she collapsed to her knees. Jayde wrapped her arms around her aching ribs and screamed loudly. Tanner panicked and Clyde watched Jayde struggle in shock.

"Jayde, Jayde, what's wrong?" Tanner asked as he got to her side. "I can't breathe" Jayde whispered before another scream escaped from her mouth. Clyde reached over to Jayde to help her, but Tanner quickly shoved his hand away. "Don't touch her" Tanner yelled. "Bubba call for an ambulance." Jayde quickly put her hand over Tanner's mouth. "Tanner…don't" Jayde whispered. Tanner could almost feel himself on the verge of tears as he looked at Jayde with a stern look. "If we don't get you to a hospital soon you're gonna die." Tanner panicked. "Don't" was Jayde's last words before she fully collapsed to the floor unconscious.

Jayde was swallowed by darkness and she floated above a red sea, a red sea of blood to be exact. She glanced around, but all she could see was blackness and the crimson red sea. There was no Tanner, Clyde, Debbie, Emma, or Rose. Jayde was completely alone.

"Dude, don't touch her, what's wrong with you?" "I wanna see if she's alive." "She doesn't look like it" "Rose, don't say that" "Hey, wait, her chest is moving." "You pervert" "No, I'm serious"

Jayde's large sapphire blue eyes flutter open as she snapped out of unconsciousness. She felt kind of groggy, but was glad that she was alive. Tanner, Clyde, Debbie, Rose, and Emma were all there in the room. They were _all_ there. She wasn't alone.

"Okay, who's the idiot that was tried to poke me?" Jayde whispered. Everyone gave a sigh of relief as Tanner and Clyde started to laugh. "That's all she has to say after being unconscious? Clyde you must have a death wish." Tanner laughed. "So it was _you_, was it?" Jayde glared at Clyde. "I'm sorry" Clyde said, trying to hold back his laughter. "You're gonna need to learn a few things about touching me transfer." Jayde said. "You get one week of being my servant for punishment."

"That long?" Clyde chuckled, unable to hold in his laughter. "Dude, I wouldn't laugh if I were you. Being her servant sucks, trust me." Tanner said. "I'm gonna make you work to the bone while I recover. When I call you come, got it?" Jayde grinned. "Your wish is my command, master." Clyde said with a bow before bursting into laughter.

"So what happened?" Jayde asked. "Well, after you collapsed I attempted CPR 3 times after that I called up Debbie and she brought you to the house and did all of the professional work." Tanner explained. "You did what?" Jayde could feel her cheeks start to get hot as she began to blush bright red at the thought of Tanner's lips against hers. Jayde pushed the thought to the back of her mind and made a gagging sound. "No wonder my mouth tastes so bad." She joked. "Jayde, do you want me to get you something to drink?" Debbie asked. "Yeah, could you get me some tea?" More like _blood_ tea. After a while Debbie returned with Jayde's blood tea and left Tanner, Clyde, and Jayde alone to catch up on things.


	4. Basketball Breakdown

The Little Vampire Girl ~ Chapter 3 "Basketball Breakdown"

Jayde swung her backpack over her shoulder and said goodbyes to Debbie before leaving home with Rose and Emma. Jayde shivered from the autumn air. It was already October, Halloween was coming up. Along the way Tanner met up with the girls and talked to Jayde about the Halloween party he was hosting. Tanner always threw the best Halloween parties.

Luckily Brittany and Rachel weren't at school because they both happened to get sick at the same times. Jayde smiled to herself and dropped her bag off at her locker. Until Brittany and Rachel come back to school Jayde won't have to worry about being shoved in a locker or being pushed into walls. Tanner appraised Jayde's smile and the two walked off to science.

In Jayde's science class was some of the basketball team members whom she has gotten along well with. They all sat around the team captain, Tessa. Tessa met Jayde's gaze and smiled. She joined her friend's and talked about the upcoming basketball game.

"So what plays are we gonna set up?" Jayde asked. "Until coach gives us the finals all I know is that we might be setting up plays 3, 5, 7, and defensive 6." Tessa answered. "Oh man, this game is going to be so awesome." Naomi exclaimed. "Our opponent isn't very strong from what I've reviewed, but that doesn't mean that they won't pull out some tricks from their sleeves." Kenna explained. "Jayde, we're all depending on you as our ghost player." Tessa said.

Jayde was given the nickname ghost member because she was fast and unnoticeable. Originally there are only suppose to be 5 team players in, but because Jayde is so invisible she can sneak into the game as another team play sneaks out so that Jayde can get the team a few points. She's become an invincible player in basketball and the hidden weapon of the basketball team.

The teacher entered the room and Jayde quickly got to her seat. She squirmed a little uncomfortably in her seat as Mrs. Lyner began talking about animal reproduction. The class laughed, but Jayde found it to be downright gross. Mrs. Lyner began stuttering and even Jayde eventually cracked under the pressure of laughter.

"Miss Jayde, would you like to explain how a cow reproduces?" Mrs. Lyner asked. Jayde cursed under her breathe. "Um, no ma'am, you explain it a lot better." Jayde giggled. "Very well, next time try to listen and keep your mouth shut." Mrs. Lyner threatened.

When Mrs. Lyner turned back to the chalkboard Jayde quickly stuck her tongue out and flipped up her middle finger.

"Jayde, you are so weird" Tanner laughed. "There was no way in hell that I was going to explain how cows have sex! That's for older people! Can't life just keep a few secrets to itself?" Jayde exclaimed.

The two were on their way to the lunchroom as their morning classes ended. They met up with Clyde at their usual table and got talking like a regular routine. Jayde smiled to herself as she saw how well Clyde fit in with her little group of misfits. After Clyde told Tanner about his crush on Tessa in September, even Tanner has lost his attitude and jealousy toward Clyde.

"Clyde, are you coming to the Halloween party?" Tanner asked. "Yeah, is there a theme?" Clyde asked. "The theme I'm going with this year is 'Myths'." Tanner answered. "I'm going as the vampire queen Lucinda Bloodrayne" Jayde proudly announced. "I wonder what I'll go as" Clyde trailed off. "Oh yeah, my basketball game is tonight. It is a home game and I expect to see you two there cheering for me." Jayde said. "I wouldn't miss it." Tanner said. "You just give us a good show." Clyde chuckled.

"Tessa, I'm open" Jayde yelled. The player that was blocking Tessa didn't realize that Jayde was open and was taken by surprise. Tessa passed the ball to Jayde who successfully caught it and went for a basket at half court. The ball made a lovely swish sound as it went into the basket. The buzzard went off, signifying that the game was over. Jayde's team had won. Tessa gave Jayde a high five over their victory and Jayde looked into the crowd.

She noticed that two people were missing, her parents. Her heart sank and her eyes dropped to the floor. Jayde's parents weren't there to smiles at her and her achievement. Her parents weren't there to congratulate her. Her parents were dead. Tears brimmed her eyes, but she forced them back to keep her composure as her teammates ran over to her to celebrate their victory. Jayde forced a smile and continued to rejoice with her friends on winning the game.

When Jayde got home it was pretty late. Her cell phone started playing _Miss Murderer_ by _A.F.I._ She had a phone call, it was Tanner. She flipped open her cell phone and said, "Hey Tanner, what's up?"

"You faltered earlier; I saw it, what's going on?" Tanner asked. "What do you mean? What are you talking about Tanner? Nothing's going on." Jayde lied. There was a slight pause on Tanner's end like he was analyzing Jayde's answer. She hoped he wouldn't detect her lie, but her hopes were too high.

"Don't lie to me Jayde. You can lie to me once, but not a second time." Tanner said. "Tell me the truth." Jayde began to tremble as tears threatened her eyes. "I thought about my parents, okay?" Jayde trembled.

Her voice shacked and she struggled to keep control. Tears threatened to fall and her vision blurred. She couldn't hold back her tears any longer and they began falling like rain from her eyes. She never thought she would struggle so much. It has been so long since she last cried for her parents. She felt a piece of her heart disappear and soon her heart had completely shattered. She began crying and Tanner just stayed silent on the other end of the phone.

"I'll be right there, don't go anywhere." Tanner said with gentle words before hanging up. Jayde shut her phone, wrapped her arms around her legs, and buried her face into her knees. It wasn't long before Tanner showed up at her house.

He led Jayde outside and pulled her close to him as he wrapped his arm around her and held her tight. Jayde broke down into tears again and continued to cry into Tanner's shoulder, unable to control herself. Tanner understood how sensitive she was to the topic of her parents. How she could crumble at the very thought of them. Losing your parents at such a young age would devastate and haunt anyone for a really long time.

Back when Jayde was only in the third grade Tanner had met her for the first time. She was weak, shy, and cried a lot. Tanner was there at her side to witness every time Jayde cried after he had met her. Tanner eventually became the only friend left who hadn't gotten tired of Jayde's constant crying. He was a loyal best friend who stuck up for Jayde when she would get picked on. Never once would he think about his decision, he was there for Jayde immediately. He had fallen in love with the lonely little vampire girl and promised he would be there for her whenever she would cry, shatter, hurt, get picked on, and smiled. Tanner aimed and lived for the little vampire girl to smile always.


	5. Halloween

The Little Vampire Girl ~ Chapter 4 "Halloween"

Jayde quickly finished her fourth blood bag before covering her lips with deep red lipstick and sticking on some fake, cheap vampire fangs. She didn't need to have fake fangs when she had real ones, but she also didn't want to take the risk of exposure. She glance herself over one more time in the mirror and praised her fine work.

She wore a long, tattered, black and red, Victorian-styled dress. She painted over her already pale skin with white make-up and used a lot of black eye make-up. She had a black lace chocker on her neck that had a blood red rose attached to it. She curled and messed around with her elbow length black hair, adding red streaks and rose petals into her hair. She wanted to go barefoot, but Debbie made forced her to wear a pair of black high heels. She was practically the spitting image of the vampire queen, Lucinda Bloodrayne. All she was missing was Lucinda's glowing crimson red eyes. Emma was dressed as a beautiful blood elf and Rose was dressed as a dark fairy.

The three stalked out into the night and headed for Tanner's house. They were a block down when the music's base reached Jayde's ears. They reached the front steps and, as if his name was called, Tanner opened the door to greet them with an evil grin. Tanner had been so anxious to see Jayde in her costume. He was absolutely surprised when he saw how beautiful Jayde looked. Jayde began to laugh as she saw that Tanner was dressed as the vampire lord, Lucifer Dragomir. Tanner's eyes sparkled as he saw Jayde dressed as Lucifer's lover, Lucinda Bloodrayne.

"Ah, my fair queen, you have come to join me this bountiful night." Tanner said, giving a bow.

Jayde just about busted out laughing and Tanner joined her as they walked into the house. Everyone was dressed as millions of different myths. They all appraised Jayde and Tanner's perfect match, but mainly Jayde's awesome costume. Tanner's mom bounced from group to group offering bloody good looking cupcakes and brownies. The door bell rang again and in came a very familiar look warlock.

"Loving the costume transfer" Jayde grinned. Clyde made almost an exact replica of Jayde's famous grin and joined the two matching pair. Tanner thought of a really bad joke that he apparently had to get out there. He latched an arm around Jayde's waist and closed the space between them.

"Don't you just envy how fair my queen looks on this full moon night?" Tanner asked in his vampire accent. "Just watch out, she's a snappy one, she just might feast on your head." Clyde laughed. Jayde rolled her eyes and used her vampiric strength to squeeze Tanner's hand and remove it from her waist.

"My good lord, I think you better keep to yourself before your wells run dry." Jayde joked. Tanner winced and pulled his hand away as the three began to laugh. Jayde eventually joined Tanner on the dance floor, or the living room floor, and Clyde got to dance with his beloved wolf-tress Tessa. Jayde and Tanner didn't know the first think about dancing so they just danced like they normally did, like maniacs.

It started getting late and Jayde began to get tired. She went to find Rose and Emma and started heading home. It was a full moon lit night and it had gotten much colder. Rose and Emma stayed ahead of Jayde and chit-chatted about the party. Jayde shivered from the cold air and looked over to the woods across the street. There wasn't much to see, but as they got closer to Debbie's house Jayde noticed a shadow at the border of the woods. She thought it was a shadow from a tree or something, but as she got closer she could see it looked more like the silhouette of a figure. It was just standing there, starring at Debbie's house. Jayde stiffened and went on guard, not splitting her attention from the figure or Rose and Emma. Once they got inside Jayde quickly shut off all of the lights and hid behind the window shade.

"Jayde, what are you doing?" Rose growled. "Be quiet, there's someone out there on the other side of the road watching us." Jayde whispered.

Jayde took a quick glance at where she had seen the figure, but it was gone. She scanned the woods up and down the street, but the figure was nowhere to be seen. The lights went on and Jayde whipped her head around and saw Debbie by the stair lights.

"Girls, what in the world is going on?" Debbie asked. "Jayde said that she saw someone watching us from across the street." Emma answered. "Is this true?" Debbie squinted. "It's true, it was there, but now it's gone." Jayde said. Emma sensed the beginning of a fight and she and Rose fled to their bedrooms, leaving Debbie and Jayde alone.

"Jayde, it's late, your eyes could have been playing tricks on you." Debbie said. "But it's a full moon, my eyes couldn't have been playing with me." Jayde exclaimed. "That's beside the point" Debbie said. "A vampire's eyes don't do tricks." Jayde shouted. "Every vampire has their faults." Debbie yelled. "I guess they do, I mean look at how my parents ended up." Jayde quivered.

Jayde took a blood bag from the fridge, despite the fact that it was cold and headed down stairs to her room, slamming the door behind her. Jayde could hear Debbie's sobs and whimpers, but she was too angry to care. Even Debbie was sensitive towards the subject of Jayde's parents; she was their Aunt after all. She finished her blood bag as grief replaced her anger and she began to cry. She laid down on her bed as she cried herself to sleep.


End file.
